Individuals are increasingly desiring greater access to entertainment data and applications without consuming the cellular data of their own wireless plans. Thus, Wi-Fi hotspots have become increasingly popular. A Wi-Fi hotspot provides a wireless local area network that enables internet access to devices connected to the network. Today, such hotspots are available in coffee shops, restaurants, libraries, etc.
Joining a Wi-Fi network may or may not require network password. For example, when an individual wishes to access the internet using Wi-Fi, the individual may have to first provide the network its preconfigured password.